


Hot Chocolate

by movefastbreakthings



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis makes hot cocoa for Harry in place of tea to help him fall asleep.</p><p>Day 2 challenge for the 25 Days of Ficmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> banner courtesy of [jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com](http://jeremy-ruiner.tumblr.com/post/37244320044/im-sorry)

Louis lies in Harry’s bed, staying the night with him for the first time. He’s cuddled in his arms, eyes beginning to fall shut gently even though Harry seems to be able to defy the powers of exhaustion.  
  
“Idunno, Lou, part of me was just so scared the whole time that I wasn’t good enough to be there and when you came up to me and told me you knew I’d be famous…I think that’s the reason I even had the confidence to try at all, y’know?” Harry finishes his ten minute rant about his X Factor audition and meeting Louis for the first time. His arm is wrapped around Louis’ slim shoulders and he traces his thumb idly up and down the older boy’s collarbone.  
  
“I’m glad I made a difference, love,” Louis mumbles, yawning slightly and burying his face in Harry’s forearm, “Now, though, we should sleep, yeah?”  
  
Harry grunts a little and murmurs, “Erm, actually, Louis, I, uh, can’t sleep.”  
  
Louis turns over to face his boyfriend and kisses his nose lightly, concerned, “Why not, sweet?”  
  
Harry grins, blushing and looking down, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks at the casual pet name, “I, um, usually have some tea before I go to sleep and I can’t really sleep without it now.”  
  
Louis laughs in relief, pushing one of Harry’s curls out of his eyes, “Oh, thank heavens, Harry! I thought you were going to say you were an insomniac or something,” He jumps up out of the bed, “I’ll go make you some now.”  
  
Harry pulls Louis’ blankets into his chest, missing the warmth of Louis’ slender body, “I’ll keep the blankets warm while you’re gone.”  
  
Louis clatters around the kitchen, trying desperately to find the tea, but it seems it’s all been replaced by hot chocolate mix; Harry’s favorite way of ringing in the holiday season. Louis heats up some milk and stirs the mix in, hoping it will be enough to help the younger boy sleep. He brings the mug back to the bed and climbs in, blowing on the cocoa and taking a sip first to make sure it’s not too hot.  
  
“Sorry, Haz, I couldn’t find the tea. Is hot chocolate all right?”  
  
Harry sits up, eyes filling with love, and pulls Louis into his side, kissing the side of his hair, “Yeah, Lou, that’s perfect.”  
  
Harry takes a sip, getting a dab of whipped cream on his nose. Louis giggles and leans in to lick it off. Harry smiles and takes another sip, allowing the warm drink to slide down his throat and into his belly, warming his entire body as it goes. He takes a bigger gulp, making a chocolate moustache for himself which Louis promptly kisses off.  
  
“You only got me hot chocolate as an excuse to kiss me more, didn’t you?” Harry grins slyly nosing up to meet Louis’ lips.  
  
Louis smiles into the kiss before breaking apart briefly to whisper against Harry’s lips, “It wasn’t this time, actually, but it sure will be next time.”  
  
He meets Harry’s lips again and Harry falls easily into the kiss but he pulls away a moment later, much to Louis’ frustration.  
  
“Next time?” He looks at Louis hopefully, “You mean you want to stay again?”  
  
Louis bites his lip and buries his face into Harry’s neck, “I might like to stay forever.”  
  
Harry smiles and pulls Louis closer into his chest, kissing the top of his head and he’s drifting off to sleep as he thinks, _I might not mind._


End file.
